Currently, lotteries are purchased mostly from lottery distribution points, and the manner of selling lotteries by a specially-appointed man is usually adopted in the lottery distribution points. The specially-appointed man is responsible for collecting money, operating equipments, printing lotteries, but fails to meet the requirement of a plurality of buyers to buy the lotteries and check winning conditions at the same time, thereby decreasing marketing efficiency and affecting sales of the lotteries.